He never really left
by OkieDokieLoki'd
Summary: Re-upload from previous account. ONE SHOT. Sweeney realizes Benjaman never left him.


**RE-UPLOAD FROM PREVIOUS ACCOUNT. If you have seen this before a few years ago that is why. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Sweeney Todd, I only own the character of Rosie Bunce. **

The tall, pale faced man glared with almost black eyes, at the crowds of people pushing him in their hurry to get to where ever, not caring if they forced him into a wall, another person or even if they stood on his foot

The tall, pale faced man glared with almost black eyes, at the crowds of people pushing him in their hurry to get to where ever, not caring if they forced him into a wall, another person or even if they stood on his foot. He even saw a small girl tripped and whatever she was carrying fell to the floor with a loud splitting noise.

This is part of the reason Sweeney Todd hated London's market. In his head he cursed the woman who dragged him along on the claim he needed fresh air. Sweeney wondered what was so fresh about it. He dawdled behind the unnaturally cheerful Nellie Lovett, who was chirping away to little Tobias Ragg. When she stopped to draw breath she noticed something missing. She spun around and rolled her dark eyes.

"Oh come on Mista T! Your worse than a bleedin' kid!" she commented causing Toby to look a little hurt. Toby wasn't too keen to be compared to Sweeney, even if it wasn't directly or intentional. Nellie noticed Toby's hurt look and put an arm round him.

"Oh not you darlin'! You're a good kid you are." She reassured him.

Sweeney just sighed.

"I'm going for a bit of peace for a sec' He growled, the noise giving him a headache. It was Nellie's turn to sigh.

"Well you just be careful then love." She fussed. Sweeney hated it. The way she treated him like he was younger than Toby. He was an adult and could take perfectly good care of himself thank you very much! He just grunted in reply and strode off lost in his many thoughts. After a while he noticed it was considerably quieter. He had turned down a dark ally.

'At last', He thought, 'Alone again.' He slowly walked down the ally enjoying the isolated feeling and the echoes his solitary footsteps made on the cobblestones. Sweeney was jerked out of his almost trance like state by the sound of his footsteps mixing with those of a faster pace. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, his hand subconsciously hovering over the razor he always carried. Finding nothing there he shook his head. He turned back round taking one step forward. And collided with something or rather someone. That someone stared up at him, purely terrified at the tall, pale, angsty man towering over her.

She was a young girl, about 8 or 9. she had waist length blond hair and her deep blue eyes were red from crying. Her pale green dress was ripped and dirty. Sweeney faltered. She reminded him of how he imagined his little Johanna looked. He knew of course this wasn't Johanna. Apart from this girl looking about 6 years too young, Sweeney was sure if Johanna ever left the house she would have the Judge following about a meter behind her. However Sweeney could not help but feel he had seen her somewhere.

A loud call of "Rosie!" interrupted Sweeney's thoughts. He quickly hid in the shadows. The loud booming voice came from a red faced, chubby man. A wild glint present in his cold grey eyes. He roughly grabbed the young girls arm. Sweeney's hand lingered over his razor again should there be need for it, although he wasn't sure why.

"How DARE you drop that!" The man boomed holding up broken fragments of a wooden music box.

The Sweeney remembered. He'd seen the girl pushed in the market. The box must have been what had made that ear-splitting crunch. He watched as the man began to thrash her and felt his anger rise. This girl was being punished unjustly. Just like he had been. And on that he could sympathise with the girl. As she struggled to get away from the mans grasp, her dress ripped. Once out of the mans grasp she ran. The man threw rocks and bits of lose cobbles at her.

"And never show your face around 'ere again!" He yelled. When the poor girl was out of sight the man grumbled, picked up the box fragments and shuffled off.

Sweeney watched him go, his dark eyes filled with hate. As the man turned a corner Sweeney set off following the path of the girl. For some reason he wanted to make sure she was okay. He felt as if his body didn't belong to him as he turned corners and hurried down the ally ways. He wasn't telling his body to do this…..was he? He turned one last corner and saw the girl huddled in a corner of a half demolished wall. She looked even more dirty, a few fresh cuts and bruises graced her arms and legs. Her dress was half torn off her, showing a cream petticoat.

As he approached she looked up startled. Something in Sweeney softened. All his revenge forgotten. Everything that happened to him didn't matter now. An old emotion surfaced. A feeling of care took him over as he knelt by the girl.

"Don't be frightened, I'll not hurt you" He assured her. His voice was quiet and gentle although a bit rough. "I'm Sweeney Todd. Will you tell me your name?" he asked in the kindest voice he could muster. At first he thought she was going to be too scared to reply however a few seconds later she uttered a small stammer

"R…R…Rosie…..Rosie Bunce." The barber then did something he wasn't aware he could still do. He smiled gently. Not a fake smile he gave his customers, but a genuine comforting smile. It shocked him deeply.

"That's a pretty name" He commented, then noticed the girl shivering in the biting wind and took his coat off and wrapped it round Rosie's small frame. "Well Rosie Isn't it a bit chilly here?"

"I….I…I suppose so Mr…..Mr.. Todd…" She stammered secretly proud she remembered his name.

"Well how would you like a nice hot meat pie from my neighbor? You can warm your bones up too" He offered. Rosie was shocked a bit. Here was a stranger, offering her treats when her own family didn't want her.

"I….I…I'd like that very much Mr. Todd"

Sweeny gently picked up the small girl for he didn't think she had the strength to walk to Fleet street. He'd go round the back ally's. He knew them well and he didn't want to drag her through the busy market. He just wanted to go home. He Turned a few more corners and turned onto Fleet Street.

As soon as Nellie and Toby had returned, they took over caring for Rosie. Nellie instantly rushing about making sure she was okay which took a while for her to get used to, and Toby pleased to find a friend round about the same age as him began chatting cheerfully.

Sweeney retreated back to his shop. His little place where he felt he belonged. Here, pacing at the window looking over the deep dank pit they call London. He reflected on the days events and slowly realized something. He may be calling himself Sweeney Todd. He may at first seem full of revenge and anger but deep inside there was something else. Benjamin Barker.  
'He's still in me' Sweeney thought. 'Just waiting to show again. He never left me. Not really."

**A/N: Ahhh bless yah for readin to the end! Please tell's me what you thinks! **


End file.
